


Insomniac Theater

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam can't get comfortable and Dean can't sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: All dialog, all the time. Never written anything like this before.  


* * *

"Sam?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to go to sleep."

"Well can you try a little quieter. And stop moving around so much."

"I can't -"

"Ouch! Watch your arm!"

"Sorry. I'm trying to get comfortable. Move over, Dean."

"You crawled into my bed and now you're trying to push me out? There's an empty bed right over there if you need more room."

"No. I like it over here."

"So stop. Moving. Or I'll throw you out."

"No you won't."

"Oh? Try me. We need to be up in three -- Oh..."

"Hmmm?"

"Jesus, Sam. What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like I'm doing?"

"Oh my god... There's no way I can sleep if you're going to keep - yeah..."

"Really? So maybe we should do something else besides sleep."

"You bastard. You planned this all along."

"Yes, well... I can always stop."

"You stop and I'll kill you."

"That's what I thought."

"Shut up, Sam."

"Gladly."

~


End file.
